This invention relates generally to strain relief mechanisms for electrical cable connectors. Specifically, the disclosed invention provides a cover which holds a commonly used multiprong connector for a computer peripheral interconnection whereby a strain relief mechanism for securing the incoming cable utilizes an insert which provides strain relief for the incoming cable by applying pressure against the cable so as to force it securely against the other internal components of the connector.
Heretofore, electrical connectors for use in multiconductor cables, particularly for use in interconnecting computer components and peripherals, utilize a plastic connector housing which assembles around a waffer-like multiprong connector which ultimately is inserted in a mating connector for interconnection of equipment components. The assembly of covers presently in use frequently require utilization of hardware such as screws and bolts, in conjunction with snap connecting clips for assembly. More importantly, strain relief action in securing the cable to the connector cover frequently utilizes friction means whereby the cable entry into the connector provides strain relief to the cable by virtue of its close fit to the connector opening. Alternatively, rubber grommets or U-clamps with associated hardware are utilized to firmly secure the incoming multiconductor cable to the connector housing to provide strain relief and prevent any force acting on the cable from being transmitted through to the individual pins on the actual connector. Not only is such a configuration more costly in the terms of manufacturing several parts, but there is an increased labor cost associated with the additional time required for the assembly of the presently used connectors with their associated hardware and the like.
Further, connectors presently use mirror image halves such as to require manufacturing of two separate components to generally comprise the cover for use about the connector. In the present invention, since no conventional fastening hardware is used, each half of the connector shown is identical to the other half, thereby requiring the manufacture of only one part, any two of which mate to make one entire connector cover.